This invention relates generally to a method of preparing long-life fresh pasta products on a commercial scale, such as but not solely fresh pasta products from durum wheat flour and eggs, with or without a filling. Where a filling is provided, this would be of the general kind including meat, cheese, bread, vegetables, herbs, spices, etc. More specifically, the invention concerns an improved method of making sheet dough for use in the production of fresh pasta products, with or without a filling.
Throughout the ensuing description and the appended claims, the term "fresh pasta" applies to any pasta products, whether stuffed or otherwise, made on a commercial scale to have a water content in the 25% to 30% range by weight, thereby it will be soft and resilient to the touch like fresh homemade pasta.
It is a well-recognized fact that shortly (2-3 days) after preparation, fresh pasta products will undergo substantial alteration of a bacterial and chemical type, resulting in an unacceptable drastic deterioration of its original organoleptic features, and above all, the appearance of toxic agents. Contamination of fresh pasta is due both to the ingredients employed and the manipulation to which it is subjected during the production process.
Also well known is the fast deterioration of its original organoleptic properties, that is taste, flavor and appearance.
Currently available on the market are products the long-life features (wholesomeness and retention of the original organoleptic properties) features whereof are achieved by cold processing, in particular by freezing freshly prepared foodstuff to -20.degree. C./-25.degree. C. or cooling within the range of 2.degree. to 4.degree. C.
However, this prior procedure has some well recognized complications due to the need for maintaining a cold chain which encompasses production, packaging, storage, transportation, display for sale, under ambient conditions of temperature and humidity which are neither easy to maintain not to control. Thus, the problems are not only of an economical nature, but also technical and sanitary.